wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bode Family
__TOC__ The Bodes are the family that Samuel Capper married into in his youth. His wife, Helena, was the oldest of three children in the family and after her death, he retained some ties to them, remaining especially close to her sister, Juliet. The family itself is in the upper wizarding classes, or was. They were extremely wealthy but that wealth was lost during the war due to their Dark ties as their assets were seized. Extremely conservative, they raised their children with those ideals, of blood purity and class consciousness. Their eldest daughter, Helena, became a Death Eater and led her brother, Geoffrey, into it. It was only Helena who was caught and killed by the Aurors, however, and it is this that makes them angry at her. Her actions were not what disgusted her parents but the fact that she was captured and killed in the course of those actions. The Bode family Eustace The patriarch of the household Eustace is stuffy, distant and generally out of touch. He would like to believe that he is younger than is but is far too concerned with the keeping up of appearances to come off as anything but old before his time. An intellectual, he has managed to detach himself from the realities of his financial situation and overlooks the fact that they are in a precarious position. Elise The matriarch Elise shares many of the same attitudes as her husband although she is perhaps more inclined to look down on her former son-in-law. Despite this, she is pragmatic and recognizes the necessity of keeping him tied to the family. On the occasions when Juliet hasn't invited Sam to retain contact, it has been Elise. It was Elise who handled the arrangements between families for Sam and Helena's marriage, although it was actually Helena who initiated the proposal, to her mother's dismay. Elise is very cordial and excellent at pleasantries; however, getting beyond that level is very difficult. Helena Bode-Capper The eldest daughter Helena was the pride of the Bode family because of her intelligence, determination and dedication to the family ideals. She was originally intended to marry a Yaxley years before she married Samuel Capper but her fiancée died before the marriage could take place. She refused to marry after and deliberately selected Sam as her partner after years of pressure, not because she loved him but because she believed that he would be easy to live with. The couple was well-matched in some ways but not in others. Sam, being an idealist, wanted them to fall in love with one another. Helena (or Lena, as Sam alone called her) wanted anything but. They ended as friends but it was a difficult relationship for them both due to Sam's xenophilia and Lena's desire to uphold pureblood, and eventually Death Eater, ideals. She had married her husband believing that he would share the dream that his parents went to Azkaban for. Upon discovering that he did not, and in fact, forbade her to join the Death Eaters, she became extremely cold, detaching herself as she could. Their daughter, Holly, was an unexpected link between them, however. Helena is Deceased. Geoffrey The middle son Geoffrey followed in Helena's steps to become a Death Eater. He disappeared into their ranks at the high point of the war and the family hasn't heard from him in some time- at least, not that they will admit to Sam, knowing that he left the organization. Juliet (Julie) The youngest daughter Julie was the unexpected last child of the Bodes and as such, was adored by her older sister. She has remained close to Sam throughout the year- or made attempts to remain so, though Sam has not always done the same. Category: Families Category: NPC Category: Characters Category: Deceased